He's An Ass, A Sexy Ass
by twirltheflag
Summary: Drabble Story with Roy Mustang.


He's An Ass… A Sexy Ass... (Colonel Roy Mustang)

"Johnson, in my office."

I rolled my eyes & pushed myself up.

Colonel was calling me into his office _again_.

'Man, he drives me crazy!'

I walked into his office & crossed my arms.

"Close the door."

I shut the door behind me & returned to my impatient stance.

"Come here."

I walked up to his desk.

He folded his hands on his desk & looked at me.

"Johnson, I've a few questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Why do you hate me so?"

Tough question to answer. I didn't really hate him. More of hated that I liked him. Yeah, like every other female who knew him, I liked the guy. And I knew that he never returns the feelings. So that's why I hated him; he was too damn handsome & charming for his own good.

'Course, I would never give him that answer.

"Let's see, you call me in here, practically every day, you don't focus on your work which means that I have to do it for you, you go on & on about miniskirts & the day you will be feruh. Gee, I don't know. What do you think?"

He smirked at my answer, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"I can see your lies, Johnson."

'CRAP!'

"Can you indeed?"

He stood up & walked around the room, as he said, "I get the feeling that you don't like me because of my… ravishly, handsome looks."

"Do not flatter yourself."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just reading you like the book you are."

By now, was standing at the door to his office.

"The day that you sweep me off my feet, is the day that hell freezes over… three times… in a row." I held up three fingers to get my point across.

His smirked widened. He locked the door

He sauntered on up to me.

"It's already frozen over once."

"How do you figure that?"

"Simple."

He held my chin between his index and thumb.

"If you just hated, you wouldn't have blushed when I told you I knew you were lying."

I pushed him against the wall.

"Don't patronize me, Mustang."

Suddenly, he pushed me so that I was the one that was pinned to the wall. He was so up in my face that our noses where pushed together & our lips were just barley touching. I felt his hot, heavy breath on my face.

"You just made it freeze over for a second time. 1 ice age to go."

I tangled my fingers through his hair & tried pulling him off but he persisted.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna fall for you?"

"Fall? No, no, Lacey… you've already fallen…. So have I… and I know that I've hit rock bottom… what about you?"

I looked straight into his eyes, searching for lies; he'd never say anything like this to the other girls, weather he meant it or not. So why was he saying it to me?

I couldn't figure it. I couldn't even think straight; he was just so close to me. Teasing me, no doubt. I was dieing for him to close the gap.

"Kiss me."

He smirked at me, knowing that he'd won. He closed the gap, pressing his firm, warm lips to my desperate ones.

In no time at all, it became a full on make out duel with our tongues fighting for dominance. I ripped his coat off & threw it some where. He untied my skirt & threw it some random place, revealing my shorts. I grabbed his shirt & backed him up until he hit the desk, never breaking the kiss once. His arms snaked around my waste. He turned me & laid me on his desk.

'Oh, no you don't.'

Right as he was about to crawl on me, I rolled him off & pushed him into his chair. Then, I straddled his lap. I never once broke the kiss when I did this. Because he had a rolley chair, we rolled right into the wall. Of course, we weren't bothered.

"Mman't you… let mmee… Havme… mmy way?"

"Mnot… withmout… ma fight."

He stood up & I kept my legs wrapped around his waste. He took the both of us over to the couch as we continued to fight for kiss dominance.

He dropped me onto the couch & crawl on top of me & our lips picked up where they left off.

His ankles pinned mine down so I couldn't move my legs. When I tried to push him onto the floor, he undid his belt.

My eyes shot open & I looked at him in shook.

He took that moment; his tongue dominated mine, holding it down. He wrapped his belt around my wrists & held them above my head. All the while, his lips barely left mine.

I relaxed a bit;

"Thatm… mwas am… ditry trickm… "

"Mmget… mused… to it… mbaby dollm…"

'Oh, well.'

We just laid on the couch for countless minutes, just making out.

Suddenly, his phone rang. We both sighed in annoyance. He got off me & answered the phone. I sat up & watched him while he talk.

Finally, he hung up.

"The fureh's coming."

"Roger that."

I stood up, grabbed my skirt & retied it.

Roy hugged me from behind & whispered into my ear.

"You'll be working late tonight."

"Yes, sir."

He kissed me on my forehead before I left.

Right after, I walked out the door, I leaned against it & thought;

'He's an ass… a really sexy ass…'


End file.
